MY Superhero
by rockstarhobbit
Summary: COMPLETED. Superhero: A figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime. A.k.a. Dean. Dean was MY superhero...
1. Prologue

**_MY_ Superhero**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Superhero: A figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime. Aka. Dean. Dean was MY superhero

**Set After**: Prologue/Epilogue will be post-finale, but the rest of the story will be pre-season 1

**Disclaimer:** I will someday own the Food Bank Lady's Black Chevy Impala (I have told her multiple times that I want it)… but I shall never own the greatest TV Show on TV. I also don't own almost anything mentioned here except for the plot.

**A/n:** I should really start writing some Dean-centric stories, but I absolutely love getting into Sam's head. Hope you like this one! Came up with the plot while once again in line for "Superman" at Six Flags: Great Adventure. All my best story ideas come from that!

**---------------------------------**

_Superhero: A figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime. _

_Also known as…_

_Dean._

_Dean was MY Superhero._

**---------------------------------**

Dad used to always tell me that I was stupid. He used to tell me that Dean was human, just like every else. But Dad was wrong. He was always wrong.

Dean was my own personal superhero. He was always there, always helping me, especially when I told him that I didn't need his help anymore, he was there.

He would give himself up to help me in a heartbeat. I think he said that me once too.

But now… now I was beginning to think that dad was right. That Dean wasn't a superhero.

Superheroes were invincible. And right now, Dean was anything but invincible. He was so banged up. He was so pale. There were so many wires.

So many wires… a tube shoved down his throat because he wasn't breathing on his own.

And it was my fault. Yeah, I know, blaming myself was the stupidest thing to do, but it was all I could do. If I had shot dad instead of listening to Dean, we wouldn't be in this position. Yeah, Dean would probably have been so mad at me, but then he wouldn't be just lying there.

Apparently (according to the doctors), Dean was lucky to even be alive. Between slamming his head on the glass of his Impala and the massive bleeding caused by the demon… he shouldn't be alive. The doctors still think that he isn't going to last the night.

But he was a fighter. He was Dean. He was a superhero. He couldn't die. Superheroes didn't die.

It wasn't fair. Dean was the superhero, the one doing all the saving. He was the Batman, the Superman… Me. What am I? What do I do? Dean's always the one saving my ass, I don't even constitute as a Robin or Superboy.

I walked away from that crash with a few bruises, cuts… sprained wrist, and I had to be careful with my neck. Wow. How horrible, considering that right now, Dean was fighting for his life.

And dad… he didn't even want to think about his dad. His dad was in slightly better condition than Dean was…

At least dad was breathing on his own.

I reached up and wiped the tears away from my eyes with my left hand, since the other one was hurting.

The doctor's words continued echoing dully through his mind:

**---------------------------------**

"_You're lucky Sam…" the doctor said slowly. "That was one hell of an accident, and to come off as unscathed as you did, it's miraculous…"_

_I remained silent, just staring at him, before the words fell out of my mouth. "How's Dean?" _

_At the crash site they had almost lost both dad and Dean. It scared me. A lot._

_The doctor didn't answer right away. "Your brother is still in the ER Sam…" he said slowly. "He's not doing to good though…"_

_I didn't like the sound of that. "He's lost a lot of blood. There might be permanent brain damage if he even survives…"_

**---------------------------------**

That had been day and a half long days ago. A very long 36 hours. Dean had gotten out of surgery after being in the emergency room for over 12 hours.

I had been discharged almost as soon as I had been admitted, there was no real reason to stay. While Dean was in surgery they did brain scans, they did everything… and there seemed to be nothing wrong.

And then they told me that Dean was out of surgery…

**---------------------------------**

"_How's he doing?" I managed to get out, my voice shaky. I couldn't keep it steady._

_The doctor looked down and shook his head. "He probably isn't going to survive the night…"_

"_WHAT!" I shouted, not caring about causing a scene. _

"_Sam, calm down…" one of the nurses said, coming over. _

_No! I wasn't going to calm down. They were not just going to tell me that Dean was going to die. Dean DIDN'T DIE! It… it… it wasn't possible. After everything we had been through, a car accident was not going to kill my superhero._

"_How can I calm down, you just told me my brother was going to die! That my best friend is just going to die! How am I supposed to be calm?"_

_The doctor didn't have a response for me. I didn't expect him to as the nurse lead me over to one of the seats and forced me down. I didn't fight back. Everything was crashing down on me. _

_Everything._

_Dean was going to die._

**---------------------------------**

Even now, I still couldn't believe it. Looking at Dean, my big brother, my best friend… my superhero, I couldn't believe that this could be the end.

After everything, Dean couldn't die.

I wouldn't let him.

I reached out and grabbed Dean's hand. There were so many wires, it was… heartbreaking.

Once again, I wiped the tears away.

No. Dean wasn't allowed to die.

I know its stupid, and I know how childish it is, but Dean… even though I'm not eight years old anymore, Dean is still my Superhero.

And Superheroes don't die.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Okay, that turned out a bit lame, and there was nothing about John, but this is mainly just going to be about Dean and Sam growing up (hopefully, haven't written it yet)… and why exactly Sam is correlating Dean to being a superhero (there is reasoning behind my madness)

So please review, tell me how horrendous it was… xD

The more reviews, the sooner I'll update with the actual story…


	2. Ch 1: Big Brothers

**_MY_ Superhero**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Superhero: A figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime. Aka. Dean. Dean was MY superhero

**Set After**: Pre-Season 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, if I did, the Impala would be alive!.

**A/n:** Sorry it took so long, I've been stressed out so much.

In this section of the story, Sam is 7, Dean is 11… it will be changing throughout the story though, so pay attention…

**---------------------------------**

"DEAN!"

I was terrified. I was more than terrified. I was beginning to shake as the large wolf-like being came closer and closer to me, almost as if it was taunting me. I was seven. I was too young to die! But my entire life was flashing in front of me as the wolf snarled and came closer and closer.

"Dad!"

Even at the age of seven, I wasn't the normal seven year old. I didn't have many friends, I didn't play on the playground like other kids. But I had my brother. And that was better than everything else.

"DEAN!"

The wolf snarled again, advancing towards me. If I could have run, I would have been too scared to. But I couldn't even do that. I was backed up against a cliff. As the wolf got closer and closer, I finally realized what I was up against. Even though daddy told me not to be scared of wild animals, this wasn't a wild animal.

It was a werewolf. Don't ask me how I could tell, I don't know, it was just this feeling I had.

"D-D-Dean…"

My voice grew shakier and shakier as the beast got closer and closer, I could almost feeling it breathing on me. I could smell its breath.

"DEAN!"

My knees slowly gave out and I sank the short distance to the ground, shaking and trembling. I had dropped the knife daddy gave me, but I was even too scared to use it. Tears were slowly beginning to make their way down my face. "Dad…. Dean…" They weren't coming out as shouting pleas of help, but small, almost non-existent whimpers. The werewolf was now just a yard away from me, continuing its taunting. My eyes forced themselves shut, as if not wanting to see death coming for me, but I could sense it. I didn't want to see my impending doom.

Then the sudden, loud sounds of gunshots broke into my world. I was still shaking horribly, still scared that that wasn't Dean, that that wasn't dad. That these were going to be my last seconds.

I heard another two gunshots, this time causing me to jump slightly, but not move from my position.

"Sammy…"

It sounded like Dean.

"Sammy, you okay?"

My eyes opened just a little bit and saw the familiar greenish-orbs. My eyes closed again as my arms latched around Dean's neck.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked again, as I felt him slowly lifting me up. It must have been hard for him, I could barely move. I was still terrified.

"Sammy, answer me…"

"I'm okay…" I answered, my voice shaky and small. I was better now. Now that Dean was here. I was always better when Dean was there.

Always.

"Dean, you find him?" I heard my dad's voice calling out. Oh no. I knew I was going to be in so much trouble for getting lost. For not standing up for myself.

"Yeah!" Dean shouted back. I still was latched onto Dean, almost for dear life.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so!"

His voice got quieter, I knew dad was closer.

I subconsciously tightened my grip on Dean. He… he saved my life.

As Dean stopped moving, I knew that dad was right there, everything was silent except for the wind slightly blowing. I started shaking slightly as I felt my grip being forced away from Dean. I tried even harder to hold on, but I was soon looking right into my dad's eyes.

I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Are you okay Sam?" my dad asked.

I looked down at the ground, and didn't answer.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Sam…" dad said, trying to sound like he was in charge, I knew it, but he sounded more worried.

I think I relaxed slightly and looked up at him and nodded.

"I think he's just a bit shaken up…" Dean said.

Dad nodded and looked down at Dean. "And the werewolf…"

Dean looked down.

"Dean…" Daddy sounded scary again.

"Dead…" Dean said, still not looking at dad.

"Dean, what did I tell you…"

"It was gonna kill Sammy dad! What was I supposed to do?" Dean snapped. That had me shocked. Dean never spoke back to daddy. Ever.

My eyes focused on Dean, who after his little outburst looked back down.

Dad sighed. "Its fine… let's just… let's get out of here…"

Dean nodded as dad looked at me. "Now you can walk, right young man?"

I forced a small smile and nodded as he slowly set me down. I immediately walked over to Dean. It was weird. I was more comfortable around Dean than around dad. Dad scared me.

Dean smiled slightly at me and began walking. I was right next to him.

**---------------------------------**

It seemed like the longest ride ever, getting from the forest to the hotel room, and from the hotel room to get showered, and then into bed.

I sat down on the bed I shared with Dean as Dean got himself cleaned up, watching TV. But I wasn't really watching it. I couldn't pay attention at all. I know it sounds babyish, but I was still scared. Scared that the same thing could happen and Dean wouldn't be there.

I continued to stare blankly at the television screen, not taking in a single thing that was happening, and soon I found myself drifting to sleep.

**---------------------------------**

I woke up not to long later, tucked under the covers, my head resting on the pillow, the lights were out. It must have been longer than I thought I had been asleep. But I didn't feel rested.

It didn't even feel like I had been asleep at all.

I rolled over to face the other direction and ended up looking right into Dean's eyes. They were open.

I quickly pretended to be asleep again, but I knew Dean caught me. "Can't sleep?" he asked slowly.

I shook my head. It wasn't that I couldn't sleep, it was that I had woken up. He chuckled quietly. "You should get back to sleep…" he said after a bit of silence.

I nodded slightly. "D-d-dean…" I said, my voice small and shaky. I sounded like I was four, not seven.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Thanks…" I managed to get out.

"For what?" Dean asked, another slightly chuckle.

"Saving my life…" I responded, almost no emotion to my voice. It was once again, me thinking, I could have died if it wasn't for Dean.

Dean chuckled one last time. "That's what big brothers are for Sammy… that's what big brothers do…"

He pulled me into a somewhat awkward, yet still very comforting hug as sleep slowly sucked me back in… Dean's words still echoing in my mind.

"_That's what big brothers are for Sammy… that's what big brothers do…"_

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Once again, I apologize that it took so long, I've been a bit stressed out lately with course selection and AP work and being forced to find a second job for the summer (kill me now).

I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon, but this weekend is full with fun goodness…

Thanks to my reviewers: RavynJensen, L.C. Brotherton, Master Li, PabloDivaRidesAgain, TuffaChica, Bethank 16.

As for the whole Dean thing. That wont be addressed again for a while… so Dean isn't technically dead in this story.

cheers for Not-Dead-Dean

Now please review:D


	3. Ch 2: Boogeyman

**_MY_ Superhero**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Superhero: A figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime. Aka. Dean. Dean was MY superhero

**Set After**: Pre-Season 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, if I did, the Impala would be alive!.

**A/n:** Sorry it took so long, I've been stressed out so much. In this chapter and probably for the rest of the story until the epilogue Sam is 9 and Dean is 13.

**---------------------------------**

"Dean, you are not coming along!" I could hear dad shouting from the other room. I just pretended to be interested in my book even more. I stayed sitting there, perfectly still, trying to ignore them. Dad and Dean rarely got into fights, but they were never good when they did happen. I could understand why dad didn't want Dean going along. It was dangerous. Too dangerous for Dean.

"I'm thirteen years old!" I could hear Dean's protests loud and clear and rolled my eyes slightly, my eyes grazing over the .45 that dad had given me not too long ago. Sadly, the thought of holding the gun and shooting someone… something… scared more than the thing in my closet.

It hadn't made a reappearance in a while, but I knew it was there. I just _knew_ it was still there.

The room suddenly fell silent for a while. Suddenly, the door slammed. I left the book open on my bed for a long time, pretending to read it. I wasn't sure if I was alone, or if Dean was still here. What felt like hours later, I finally closed the book.

Slowly, I got up off of the bed and walked out into the living room area. A floor board creaked loudly, causing me to stop suddenly and hold my breath. I could feel my heart speeding up in my chest. Anxiety was over-powering me. It was back, whatever it was.

Dad never went into detail about what was in my closet, just that that .45 would kill it. Now I wished that I would have picked the gun up when I left the room.

But it was too late now. I was alone, and that… thing was gonna get me and kill me!

Not knowing what else to do, I broke out into a dead run. I knew dad kept some weapons in the kitchen, and that was my best bet at the moment. I ran through the small house like the devil himself was chasing me. I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me. But I got tired real quick before I ran smack into something, falling straight down to the ground.

When I looked up, it wasn't a something… it was a someone.

"Whoa kiddo, where are you going in such a hurry?"

I looked up at whoever it was. It was dark, but I knew from the voice and the outline that it wasn't Dean, and it wasn't dad. My heart was racing as the fear running through me sent me into paralysis. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream.

Someone flicked the lights on.

"What, is little Sammy scared?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. The man was muscular. A lot more muscular than dad and Dean, and tall. There were a few grey hairs on his slightly balding head, mixing in with the darker brown ones. His pale blue eyes were trying to bore holes in my head.

He was scary. Scarier than a lot of things I had been up against. And why? Because he was human.

"Not much of a talker, are ya?" He smiled, before grabbing my shoulders and harshly lifting me up off the ground. That snapped me out of my thoughts quite quickly as I screamed loudly, not even sure of the words that were streaming out of my mouth. I began kicking my legs furiously, trying to get back to the ground.

Suddenly, I heard the door slam open.

"What the hell are you doing?" The words that were coming out of my mouth just stopped as the mans' grip on my shoulders tightened. The man turned me around and I came face to face with a very angry looking Dean, who had the gun from beside my bed, and was ready to shoot.

"Put my brother down…" his voice was calm, yet still full of anger. But his hands were shaking.

"Oh come on, you're not gonna shoot me. You'll end up shooting little Sammy instead…" The man was beginning to get to Dean. I could see it in my big brother's eyes.

"You asshole…" Dean cursed angrily, not lowering the gun. "Leave my little brother alone…" His eyes were locked right above my head, obviously locked with the man who's grip felt like it was trying to break my shoulder blades.

"You can't do anything…" the man said tauntingly. I shut my eyes tight a split second before I heard the gun fire. All my muscles tensed up, and the man's grip got even tighter, causing me to flinch in pain.

"That… was a warning…" I heard Dean's angry voice. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to alert the neighbors that something was going wrong. Dean knew what he was doing. That was why he was my big brother. That is what big brother's do.

But if anything, that just made the man angrier. Suddenly, I felt his disgusting, sweaty hand covering my mouth. It caused my eyes to open quickly.

I didn't even have a split second to react. There was a man coming up behind Dean. Not even thinking far enough ahead to realize that there were probably enough germs on that hand to put me in the ICU for the rest of my life, I bit down. Hard.

The man's hand was gone for a split second, and I managed to shout out: "DEAN WATCH OUT!"

Dean turned around a fraction of a second too late as the man easily overpowered Dean and knocked him out.

Now, I was more than terrified. I couldn't stop myself from shouting out his name and struggling against the other man's tightening grip. "DEAN!"

I could feel the tears falling down my face as my big brother didn't respond, and the other man came closer. He looked a lot like the other man. I began shaking slightly, terrified.

"Deeeaaan! Answer me!"

My voice was shaky as Dean still laid there, not moving except for the slight rise and fall. He was still alive.

"Dean!"

I struggled more and more, but the more I struggled, the tighter the grip got, and the angrier the two men got.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted when I finally reached the ground.

"Oh Sammy… this is only just starting…"

And then… blackness.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Once again, sorry it took so long. This'll all be inter connecting… somehow.

Hopefully it wont be as long between updates, but I have finals coming up. Gah. Just to clear something up… John had a reason why he didn't want Dean killing the werewolf… it will come up later…

Thanks to my reviewers: RavynJensen, Bethany16, Halcyon Impulsion, Master Li

Please review!


	4. Ch 3: Tied Up

**_MY_ Superhero**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Superhero: A figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime. Aka. Dean. Dean was MY superhero

**Set After**: Pre-Season 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, if I did, the Impala would be alive!.

**A/n:** Fast update because I had nothing better to do in Calculus…

**---------------------------------**

Consciousness flew back to me suddenly. But light didn't. I could suddenly feel everything around me, even though I couldn't see anything.

It was cold. There were goosebumps beginning to form on my skin, sending shivers through my entire body. In an attempt to move, just to try and make the coldness go away, I learned that that wasn't option.

I realized that my back was pushed up against a beam… my arms wrapped tightly behind it. Making any movement at all extremely uncomfortable if not painful.

I forced my eyes open, but still saw nothing. I knew there was nothing covering my eyes, I would have been able to feel it. But the fact that there was no light, just added to my fear.

Anxiety got the better of me again as my breathing got heavier and heavier. My heart raced. What the hell was going on? The uncontrollable shaking came into play not too long later. I realized I was alone. Alone and trapped, tied to some stupid beam. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was scared. I really couldn't understand what was going on. My mind wasn't functioning properly.

The tears slowly began to fall. I didn't make a sound. I couldn't. The harsh piece of duct tape covering my mouth prevented me from doing it.

Gosh, I must have looked absolutely pathetic, sitting on the floor, tied up, shaking like crazy as a mixture of the cold and fear, tears falling so fast, they were almost non-stop. But I didn't care. I was cold. I was alone.

It was quiet. The silence was beginning to get to me. The room… it was complete silence. All I could really hear was my breathing, which wasn't as comforting as I hoped.

It seemed to take hours for me to finally calm myself down into at least a half-rational state of mind. I got myself to finally believe all the lies that my mind was telling me. That I was going to be okay. That I wasn't going to die. That this was all just some screwed up nightmare, or a mistake and they'd let me go.

My eyes closed, even though it didn't make much of a difference. I made an attempt to get into at least a semi-comfortable position, which was just about impossible.

And what made me want to do that? Because it was what Dean would have done. I just thought of what Dean would have done had he been put in the position I was in right now. Calm… relaxed. Dean.

That was just the way to describe it. He was Dean, he didn't get scared. Nothing scared him.

So if it didn't care Dean, it shouldn't scare me.

Pretty good ideas. Even though Dean was a lot older than me, he wouldn't let a little thing like this scare him.

So I forced the bravery, the courage. Even though there was no one in the room except for me, I needed it.

But there was still that little bit of me, deep down, that new how screwed I was. How horrible of a situation I was in. It was finally beginning to sink in. This wasn't a demon. This wasn't something I had ever faced before. This was human doing. Someone had kidnapped me, and I didn't know why. Just the thought sent me into another anxiety attack, but this one I got under control a lot easier than before.

I had been kidnapped…

The words echoed though my head. Who knew what those two scar, evil, horrible men wanted with me? I didn't even want to think about it, but there was nothing to take it off my mind. What had I done to make them want to kidnap me? What… what would make them want me?

My eyes opened again, and it was still dark. I wished… I wished for some light, just so that some of the fear of the unknown would pass. So I would know what kind of room I was up against.

Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment in time that the door in front of me opened up, flooding the small room with light from the outside world. I couldn't help but flinch slightly with the sudden onset of the brightness. Especially since my eyes had seemed to have gotten used to the darkness.

I slowly looked up, my eyes barely opened more than slits. That was when I saw a large figure standing in the doorway, blocking a majority of the light from coming in. My eyes opened wider as the figure got closer and closer, blocking more of the light from coming into the room.

Fear filled me again. I could feel my heart beating heavily in my chest as the feeling of wanting to run away really fast came over me, but I couldn't move. I didn't know what they wanted with me anymore. I was perfectly fine not knowing. I began shaking more and more with each step the figure took.

Screw what Dean would do! I wasn't Dean, I was Sam! No, I wasn't even Sam, I was Sammy. Sammy, the scared little nine year old who was afraid of the thing in his closet. I didn't have an ounce of bravery in me.

"How ya doin' Sammy?" the man asked. I knew who it was, I remembered his voice. It was the man who had grabbed me the night before.

I didn't answer when I could tell his face was right in front of mine. I could barely make out his features, but I didn't need to. I still remembered his face all to clearly. I moved my head to try and keep him from looking at me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew they were on me.

The man grabbed my chin and forced my face to look at him. I began shaking again. "Answer me!"

I didn't respond. Was he stupid? I couldn't! I could barely make out the smile forming across his face. "Oh yes, I forgot…" But he didn't do anything. He just stood back up.

"Don't worry…" he said, slowly getting up. "It'll all be over soon…"

I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes again. The door closed, once again surrounding me in darkness.

Totally terrified.

What was that supposed to mean? It'll all be over soon? It was scary. I was…

I knew that I would have been better off before the man came in. Before he said those few words. It didn't explain anything to me. If anything, I was more scared now than before.

My eyes closed again as I let my neck muscles relax, causing my head to fall down on my chest. I was alone.

I didn't want to be alone. I didn't like being alone. I hoped that Dean would be here with me. I wish that Dean would be right there next o me, telling me that everything would be okay. Telling me that everything was just in my head. That that was all fear was. All fear was was an illusion in the mind. He told me that a lot, and I used to believe him.

But there was no Dean. Dean wasn't here with me.

My big brother wasn't here to help me. My Dean wasn't going to come and help me. There was no Dean. I was alone.

More shivers ran though me as the tears stopped. What was I going to do?

Was I gonna die? I hoped not, but I didn't know.

What did they want with me? I wish I would know less than I knew now. Now I knew that they wanted something to do with me… that they took me for a reason, but I had no idea why.

The unknown factor scared me the most at the moment, as I tried to free myself again, but it just made the knots tighter and even more uncomfortable.

Mentally, I cried out for someone to come and help me.

Not just someone.

Just Dean.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Gah. I went back to the depressing crap. Sorry about the severe lack of dialogue. The next chapter will hopefully have more. I am beginning to really enjoy writing as little Sammy.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have finals this week.

Thanks to my reviewers: cutie-pie-rockchic, NORCALchick, Master Li, Halcyon Impulsion


	5. Ch 4: Bite the Bullet

**_MY_ Superhero**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Superhero: A figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime. Aka. Dean. Dean was MY superhero

**Set After**: Pre-Season 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, if I did, the Impala would be alive!.

**A/n:** Yeah… this is courtesy of the fact that I don't feel like studying for my band final… and I'm listening to Broadway tunes…

**---------------------------------**

They left me alone for a long… long time. I wish I could have fallen asleep…

But as time progressed, the room got colder and colder, causing goosebumps to form on my already formed goosebumps. I really wished Dean was there. I would have done anything… just to… just for Dean to be there.

But Dean wasn't there. I had to keep reminding myself that Dean wasn't there. That I was gonna have to get out of this on my own.

But that definitely was not gonna happen. Not at the rate I was going.

My shaking subsided slightly, but restarted in full swing again when I heard a commotion. It wasn't loud, I could just barely hear it.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Definitely slammed open, not opened gently like before, but I heard it hit the wall. It made me flinch.

"Sammy…"

No. That. It couldn't be.

The figure ran over. "Sam…"

Dean? I tried to say something, but still wasn't able to. It came out like a small muffled groan. I tried to toy with the knots to get them untied again, but it was no use.

"Stop it!" Dean snapped. "You're making it worse…"

I listened to him and stopped moving as much, but my breathing was still shaky.

Dean had come to the rescue. Dean had come. As always. He came to help me… like always.

I could feel him behind me, fumbling in the dark to get the knots undone, they must have been really tight if Dean couldn't get them untied. Mumbling escaped him, a lot of curse words, as he failed to untie them.

"Damn it Sam, what the hell did you do?" Dean asked me.

I still didn't respond. I couldn't. I was starting to shake again.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled at me. I stopped. Dean didn't yell at me. Ever. Never ever.

Then everything fell into an awkward silence as Dean continued messing with the knots. Where was dad? Why wasn't he in here. And why wasn't Dean thinking enough to use his freaking pocket knife?

So many things ran through my head in the silence, but all were cut extremely short when I heard the sound of gunshots. My muscles tensed. I tried to cry out, but it was muffled by the duct tape. So that answered the question about dad.

The light from the doorway was suddenly blocked by a figure that was a lot bigger than Dean. He flipped a light switch on and everything came into clear focus with each light that slowly came on.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but when they did, I wish they hadn't.

"Awwww, how cute…" the man mocked. It was the one from before. And he was holding a gun, and it was pointed right at me.

Dean didn't respond as I felt the rope getting tighter, with the light he could see… and he was moving faster than ever.

"Dean… stop…" the man said. Dean didn't listen.

Suddenly, from across the room, I could see that the barrel of the gun, was pointing right at me. I started shaking again. No. I wasn't gonna die. Dean wasn't gonna let me die. He wouldn't. He'd think of something.

The man pulled the safety and my eyes closed. Come on Dean. Dean… Dean wouldn't fail. No. He couldn't.

The gunshot reached my ears and my eyes slowly opened. It didn't hurt. I wasn't feeling any pain. Then it hit me. The bullet didn't hit me.

"Asshole…" Dean cursed at him. My arms fell down to the ground, right infront of me, quickly I ripped the duct tape off of my mouth. It burned, but it was worth it to be able to talk again. He hadn't shot me. He had missed… somehow he had missed. I forced myself up, but ended up having to lean on that damn beam. My legs weren't gonna hold me up.

"Asshole, that's such a nasty word to be coming out of a little kid's mouth…" the man mocked.

"I'm not a little kid…" Dean snapped. "I'm thirteen!"

"Oh well… excuse me…" the man sneered as Dean walked over next to me. He seemed a lot bigger than I remembered him to be.

The gun was still pointing at me. I tried to move, but my legs still refused to work. They were beginning to hurt, and I hadn't even been standing for that long.

"Pity though…" the man said, a smile forming across his face. "All that hard work and little Sammy boy is going to die anyways…"

I looked up at the man. Why did he want me dead? Why did he want to kill me?

"Neither of my boys are gonna die tonight…" a voice said from the door. Both Dean and I turned quickly to see my dad. His voice was calm, and he had his own gun pointing at the man. "Now why don't you put that gun down…"

The man actually laughed and didn't move his gun one inch. "You think that gun can kill me…" he said, a laugh in his voice. "Go ahead… shoot me Winchester…"

"You don't have to die… just let my sons be…" dad said, his voice still calm.

The man smile grew larger. "I'm so glad you could join us John. Your son killed one of mine…" There was a slight tone of disgust in his voice. "I was just going to kill his little brother in front of him, but you being here makes it all so much sweeter…"

I started shaking again. What was going on? I was so lost… so confused. I could sense Dean step closer towards me, in a protective manner. How Deanlike was that?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean said angrily.

"Dean…" dad said, but he was cut off.

"Two years ago… one of my daughters ran across your little brat in the woods alone… and figured him an easy target… so she decided to have a little fun with him before kill him, and little Sammy was scared… and I could feel the disturbance… your other son… Dean is it… shot and just left her for dead."

I looked over at Dean. I really couldn't read his expression. But I figured it was very similar to my own. What the hell? How could someone hold a grudge for that long? That had been two years ago… and Dean was just trying to help me… he…

"I've been searching for you for two years… to make you go through the same thing I had to go through…" My eyes locked on the man's. "So you can see what is like to lose someone close to you…"

So that was why they wanted me. To kill me for revenge.

"Say goodbye Sammy…" the man said as he pulled the trigger of the gun.

My eyes closed as the bullet sped towards me. I heard another gunshot right after the first one, but I never felt anything. No pain, not even a slight discomfort. I actually felt normal.

"Dean…" I heard my dad say. My eyes opened slowly and I saw the man lying on the ground, shot right through the chest.

Then my eyes moved down to the ground where Dean was. He had been shot. It was obvious the way he was on the ground that he had intercepted the bullet that had been meant for me. I let go of the beam and fell down to the ground.

"Dean…" I said slowly, shaking him. His eyes were closed… it looked like he was… no he wasn't. Dean wasn't dead. Dean didn't just die.

"Dean…" I repeated, only sounding more upset than before as I shook him harder.

There was still no response. No. Dean wasn't dead! HE WASN'T!

"Sam…" my dad said quietly.

I didn't even realize the magnitude of what had happened. Dean had taken that bullet for me. He had saved me. And now he was dying. "DEAN!"

"_That's what big brothers are for Sammy… that's what big brothers do…"_

No. Dean wasn't going to die. But from where I was, right then and there, it really didn't look good. Dean had saved me… just because he was my big brother…

"_That's what big brothers are for Sammy… that's what big brothers do…"_

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** I love you guys! I'm thinking maybe one more chapter… maybe two depending on how the next one goes… then the epilogue…

Thankies to the reviewers: NORCALchick, L. C. Brotherton, Midnight666, cutie-pie-rockchic, pmsdevil01


	6. Ch 5: Fall Into Place

**_MY_ Superhero**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Superhero: A figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime. Aka. Dean. Dean was MY superhero

**Set After**: Pre-Season 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, if I did, the Impala would be alive!.

**A/n:** I love how I just kept writing and writing…

**---------------------------------**

"Sammy… he's gonna be fine…" dad said.

How the hell could he say that? Dean had been shot! Whenever Dean or dad shot something… it died. Whenever someone or something got shot it died… that was just the way it worked.

"No he's not…" I snapped, feeling the tears beginning to fall again.

"Sam…" my dad said again, lifting me back up. "Look Sam… he's still breathing… the bullet looks like it is lodged in his shoulder. He's not going to die…"

I wiped away the tears and looked at Dean from a slightly higher perspective. There was blood slowly seeping from his shoulder.

Maybe he wasn't going to die, but that doesn't change the fact that he easily could have.

I was still shaking really hard. I think that was when I first came to the conclusion that Dean was like a superhero. But not any superhero, my own personal superhero. One that was always there to help me… whether by helping me with homework… or saving my life.

He was my superhero. And superheroes didn't die.

**---------------------------------**

A few hours later, we were in a hospital room. They had managed to get the bullet out of Dean, and he was on the mend. They didn't ask too many questions to start out with. Hopefully we would get out of there before they started asking them. Everything was going to be okay.

I sat on the edge of Dean's bed. He was asleep, they had given him something to knock him out. But I just watched him. I was waiting for him to wake up. He saved my life again, and I wanted him to realize exactly how much that meant to me.

"Sam, he might be out for a while… why don't you get some sleep…" dad said slowly, walking over to the bed.

I shook my head. "Not tired…" I responded.

"You're not doing anyone any good by staying awake when you're obviously tired…"

I just turned at him. "I'm… not… tired…" I repeated slowly before turning back to Dean.

"Sammy…"

"It's Sam…" I snapped.

"Sam…"

"He could've died..." I said slowly. "Because I got lost in the woods…"

"Samuel Winchester… don't you dare get started with that…" my dad said sternly.

I turned to glare at him. "You just don't wanna hear the truth!" I snapped angrily, before ignoring him and turning back to Dean.

He had to wake up sometime… right?

**---------------------------------**

Hours passed, at least I think it was hours. Truthfully, I didn't know how long it was since I had fallen asleep curled up next to Dean, the doctors didn't seem to mind, they didn't move me. I wanted to be right there when he woke up to thank him… over and over and over again.

My eyes slowly opened slightly, but everything was still blurry. "s'he okay?" That was definitely Dean's voice.

"Sam's fine…" that was dad.

I yawned slightly and suddenly, my eyes snapped into focus. "DEAN!" I half-shouted.

"Sammy…" Dean responded weakly.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, turning over and looking at him.

"Do what?" Dean asked, as if he had no idea what had happened.

"Why did you do that?" I repeated. "Why did you take the bullet…"

"Because its what we do…" Dean responded, his eyes closing slightly.

"What who do?" I forced out, wanting to add the word, 'superheroes' to the end of that statement, but I stopped myself.

"Big brothers…" Dean replied.

It caused me to laugh slightly. It made me wonder if all superheroes in the comic books were big brothers… or if all big brothers were superheroes.

Or if Dean was just one super special case.

"Thanks…" I said, my voice quiet and small.

"No problem… it's what big brothers do…" he said, before drifting off to sleep again.

I never again forgot that statement… It's what big brothers do. I pulled him into a light hug, being careful not to hurt him, because it was obvious that he was in pain.

"Good excuse…" I whispered before yawning again, eyes closing as I curled up next to my big brother once again.

What… what would I ever do without Dean there to save my ass? I wished that I would never have to know.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Just the epilogue left… Where did everyone go?

Big huge thanks to my reviewer: NORCALchick

If you are even just like skimming this, let me know what you think.

Thankies.


	7. Epilogue

**_MY_ Superhero**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Superhero: A figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime. Aka. Dean. Dean was MY superhero

**Set After**: Post Devil's Trap

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… duh… I don't even live in Canada.. Lyrics belong to Hawk Nelson…

**A/n:** Well… here ends another story… second one in a row I've ever finished. I'm proud of myself. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it…

**---------------------------------**

I looked back up at Dean. He looked so weak, so pathetic.

I was slowly beginning to lose hope in him waking up. Or even surviving. I tightened my grip on his hand, as if just doing that would make him better. But I knew better.

This was the end.

I wiped away more of the tears. They annoying things just wouldn't stop. How big of a chick flick moment was this? Seriously, it was like something right out of a soap opera.

Unfortunately this wasn't a soap opera. There was no camera, no OCD director that would yell cut and Dean would look up at me and laugh at the stupidity of the whole thing.

This was real life. And real life didn't have a director to yell cut when things weren't going the right way.

"Sam…" I heard a voice from the doorway. It sounded like the doctor. I refused to turn around.

"Sam… visiting hours are over…" he said slowly.

I turned and glared at him. "I'm not leaving…" I snapped.

"Sam, you have to go…"

I shook my head and tightened my grip. "No… I… don't…"

The doctor sighed. "Sam don't make me call security…"

Go ahead. He could call security. I wasn't leaving Dean. Not when any moment could be his last. I didn't want him being alone when he died. Even though he probably had no idea I was there… it was more for my own sake than his.

"Sam… don't make me do this…"

I just continued to glare at him. "My brother's dying… you said so yourself… you said he wouldn't make it through the night… but you want me to leave…" I shook my head, fighting back the tears that were on the verge of overflowing.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Sam, I don't want to do this…"

I locked eyes with the older man. "Then don't…"

It was that simple. If he didn't want to, why should he.

He shook his head. "It's my job Sam…"

"You know what…" I said, letting go of Dean's hand and getting up. I was stiff from sitting still for so long, but I didn't care.

"You know what…" I repeated. "My brother was the only thing I could ever really count on ever my entire life… And now… he's dying. So you're just going to let me stay here until he does or there's gonna be some serious hell to pay…"

I didn't realize how angry or threatening I sounded as the doctor actually began to look scared. "Sam…" he said slowly. "Sam… keeping you here after hours is such a big liability…" he explained. Like I didn't know that, I just didn't care.

If Dean was gonna die, I was gonna be right there until the end.

"One that this hospital just can't afford to take…"

"DAMMIT!" I shouted. I was angry. "I just don't want him to be alone!" My voice shook as I shouted at him.

The shouting was obviously causing a commotion when a nurse poked her head in the door. "Is everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine…" I snapped, not giving the doctor a chance to answer. "The doctor was just explaining on how he was going to let me spend the night here… weren't you?" I asked, sending a small glare towards the doctor.

He nodded. "Yes… yes…"

"Okay…" the nurse said, obviously confused as she disappeared from the door.

The doctor looked up at me. "I could have you thrown out of the hospital for that…" he said.

"But you won't…" I responded simply, going to sit back down in the chair, when a horrible sound reached my ears.

A horrible sound I'll probably never forget. A loud, screeching beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

I turned so quickly, I should have gotten whiplash. My eyes met the heart monitor, which had a flat line on it.

"Dean…" I said slowly.

I turned to the doctor. "DO SOMETHING!"

But the doctor was already gone.

A few seconds later I was pushed out of the room, the blinds shut. I could hear them shouting in there, but I knew it was already too late.

Dean was gone.

And the radio just continued playing music… music that burned…

**---------------------------------**

"_Your life dreams are shattered, _

_Now you're gone away. _

_We've cried here for hours, _

_And the hours turn to days. _

_We know you regret this, _

_Leaving us here, _

_With portraits and memories _

_That we've held so dear. _

_When I hear your name, it's not the same. _

_No matter what they say, I'm not okay."_

**---------------------------------**

_Fin._

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Hope you liked that… sorry to NORCALchick… but this could be a happy ending, because did Dean die… or did the doctors get his heart to start again? The world may never know.

Thanks to my reviewers: Thru Terry's Eyes, NORCALchick, cutie-pie-rockchic, princesspeanut, Rhesa, Master Li


End file.
